Role Playing World
map path.jpg|rp world travel rp world no travel.png|rp world as seen on the dynamic map The role playing world, RP world, or main world is the primary world in which players can do most everything except building/breaking blocks (with the exception of quarries) and towny. It is the world in which the four races live and the world in which the humble city of New Haven was built inbetween the races. This world includes the twelve conquest villages, the airship transport system, race capitals, dungeons, hidden treasures, quarries, housing, and so much more. Dynamic Map New Haven New Haven is the city where the races can come together and have peace. Here players can find many things including useful information, a bank, markets, numerous types of housing, Airship Transport Baloons, a boat transport, the NH Horse System, a bountiful NH Quarry, lootable chests, the Dungeon House, and so much more. Check out the New Haven page for more information. Race Capitals For every race, there is one race capital. In the race capital, there is one quarry, a racial bar, a general store, and lots more to come. Players can explore the race capitals to find different loot chests varrying in rarity. And while at your race capital, feel free to hang out with your friends or meet up to go conquesting as it is easily reached. For more information on Race Capitals visit this page. Dungeons Dungeons are one of the many ways to get silver. They are found throughout the RP World in many different locations. Usually in a dungeon, you come into a story line that you interact with. You will usually have to fight with mobs and overcome some parkour to finish the dungeon. Every dungeon is different so be prepared. To find out more about Dungeons, visit its main page. Conquest Villages Conquest villages are villages in the Role Playing World that are used while conquesting. These are the villages that players can capture from their enemy races for silver. In each village, there are loot chests, quarries, shops, and so much to explore. However, beware of enemies sneaking up on you here, PvP is enabled! More information can be seen on the conquest villages main page. Cities Cities are, as its name suggests, cities in which people can visit to do many things. A player can reach all of the cities by means of the airship transport system. In each city, you can visit the quarry, buy a house, visit the shops, loot some chests, and much more. They are very useful during conquesting as they are close to conquest villages usually. Some example of cities include Caeldra, Articuno, Locryn Hills, Gorthron, etc. For more information on cities, visit its main page. Loot Loot is obtained by finding items in chests scattered around the RP world. Certain chests are more rare meaning some chests will give better items. The loot system is the primary way in which a player can get enchanted items. Loot chests can be found in remote places, hidden places, dungeons, in plain sight, or anywhere that a chest could be found. But remeber not all chests have loot in them. Come by the loot main page for more information. Airship Transport System The Airship Transport System, airships, or blimps are flying machines that take you around the RP world, but mainly to cities. From the New Haven airship (near the Dungeon House and Bank), players can easily with the click of a button travel accross the country. But there is a cost to travel using the airships, varrying from airship to airship. Using airships is signiffigantly faster than walking and is commonly used when players want to conquest, loot, or go to a dungeon nearby. But be aware as PvP is allowed near and around some of the airships. Find more on the Airship Transport System.